The Boy Is Mine
by GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid
Summary: Blaine goes to dalton and has an irratable roommate called Adam. When a new boy arrives at Dalton, Blaine finds himself not only competing with Adam, but with all the gay guys at school.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is another story I had in mind. Please review if you want me to continue this **** don't worry another chapter of 'Switched' will be uploaded either this week or next.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introductions

**Blaines POV**

So I've been waiting for the past hour for my obnoxious roommate to get out of the shower.

I have two possibilities of why he hasn't come out yet.

Jerking of to a picture of Liam Hemsworth or He drowned and died.

I heard the click of the bathroom door opening. Out stepped my roommate, fully dressed, and with an evil grin on his face.

"Hello Blaine." He said in his annoying British accent. "Hi Adam, you took long enough." I said grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom.

I heard him chuckle as I slammed the door. Because of him I'm probably gunna be late to class **again. **

Half an hour later I was ready. There was no sign of Adam so he must have already gone to class.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in!" I yelled trying to find my English essay on my desk.

"Hey B!" Shouted a voice. I turned to see my best friend Michael standing at the door.

"Hey Mike, I'll be down in a second, I just misplaced my essay somewhere." I told him, still frantically searching.

"Is it in that folder on your bed?" He said. I turned to see my essay on the bed, feeling stupid.

I mumbled thanks and walked out of the room with him, grabbing my satchel on the way out.

"Did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed last night? You seem to be in a foul mood the morning." Michael asked.

"No my roommate as usual, being an asshole." I said.

"Ahh I see, maybe this might cheer you up then. Have you heard about the new kid that transferred here yesterday? Apparently he is REALLY HOT." Michael said in an excited tone.

"Why are you so excited, you're straight, remember?" I said, but still intrigued to know more about this guy.

"Any who, do you want to know more about him or not?" Mike asked.

"Of course I do!" I answered to quickly. Mike raised an eyebrow but continued.

"He transferred from that public school in Lima, called McKinley High. I think the warblers are up against them. Anyways I heard he was fluent in French and looked super flexible." Mike said the last part with a wink.

"Are you trying to hook me up with the new kid?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know if he's your type anyway. I mean you liked that senior last year, and he had a jock build. And then there was Jeremiah, that hippy that worked at the gap, and not to mention-,"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Yeah I get the point. I don't have a type though, I guess I judge people by their personalities, looks are just a bonus." I said.

"Did I mention that his ass was out of this world?" Michael said smirking.

"Whatever Mike, let's just get to class." I said walking into my English lesson and taking a seat.

About 5 minutes into the lesson, the door opened. A boy with glasz eyes and chestnut hair appeared, walking right up to the English teacher and giving her note.

The teacher read it, and looked up. "Okay students, this is Kurt Hummel. He is new to this school so make him feel as welcomed as possible." She said cheerfully.

"Okay Kurt, Heres your English workbook, and the current topic we are studying. Take a seat next to Mr Anderson; he'll help you catch up on any missed assignments." She said, handing Kurt the book, and pointing towards me.

He turned around to face me and smiled, walking towards the empty seat next to me. Ms continued her lesson as Kurt took a seat.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi" I said smiling at him, Mike was right, this guy is gorgeous and way out of my league… I haven't had the chance to check out his ass yet though…

…

The day went past quickly and as I headed towards my dorm room, wanting to lye down. Hopefully Adam wouldn't be there, so I can rest without the presence of that asshole.

I opened the door to see, Kurt and Adam sat on his bed studying. I felt a pang in my chest.

"Erm hi guys…" I said.

"Hello Blaine, have you met Kurt? He's my Lab partner. I was just giving him some of my notes to catch up." He said smiling, though I could tell that every time he looked at Kurt, he was undressing him with his eyes.

"I'll be in Michael's dorm then." I said turning around and heading out. "Bye Blaine." I stopped short when I heard Kurts voice. I turned around and smiled, "Bye Kurt."

….

"DUDE I'm not gunna let you stand here and let Adam win! You shouldn't have come to my dorm; you should have paraded around in nothing but boxers and serenade the shit outta him. I feel like you never listen during my lectures." Mike said flapping his arms around everywhere, as I played temple run on my phone.

"I don't wanna scare the kid okay, yeah he's hot but I don't know anything about him." I said.

"Well then be his friend" Mike said with a sigh.

"Okay, I guess I will." I said smiling.

**A/N: So guys sorry for the slow updates I have a Brit School Interview tomorrow ! **


End file.
